The Aftermath
by Queen of the Nymphs
Summary: Mizuki has returned to California for the summer before she begins her final year of school, only it's in America. Little does she know that she is being followed...
1. Chapter 1

Hanazakari no Kimitachi e

The Aftermath

Ashiya Mizuki dropped her bags and sighed. She had just arrived in America after a flight from Japan. After spending two years attending an all boy's school in Japan, she had returned to America.

"Mickey!" She heard someone call

"Julia!" she replied, hugging her tightly. She hadn't seen her American best friend in months, and was really happy to see her. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Julia laughed, and then changed to a more serious tone.

"I heard the whole school found out. What did they say to you?"

"Yeah they kinda did." Mizuki said, looking at the ground. "But I did get to tell Sano before he heard the rumours. But it turns out he knew all along!"

Julia threw back her head and laughed. "Of course he did! That's why he was always so protective towards you! Did anything else happen between you two?"

"Well… We're kinda going out at the moment."

Julia squealed, grabbed Mizuki's hands and spun her around in a circle.

"Ahahaha! I knew it, I knew it! I told you your obsession had turned to love!"

Mizuki smiled and laughed as well. She couldn't help it. She was so happy that she and Sano were together, and that he finally knew her secret, well, she finally knew that he knew her secret. She couldn't wait to see him again. Though she didn't know when that would be. Julia helped her to carry her things out to her parents' car, where she saw her parents for the second time in two years.

They drove along the highway in an uneasy silence. Her mother cleared her throat.

"Mizuki, a few days ago your school called. They told us that your school was…an all boy's school. We didn't think it was possible, until your step-brother told us the truth. Now, we aren't angry specifically… it's just that, we would have preferred you go to a girls school. Dressing as a boy for two years is highly inappropriate. If anyone took advantage of you, then…"

"MUM!" Mizuki interrupted her mother. "It was my decision; no one took… advantage of me, really!"

Her Mother nodded, and turned to face the road again, after glancing at her husband. Mizuki tried to think of happier times… that lesson when, as Nakatsu had been sleeping behind his books, Noe drew on his face with a permanent marker. She couldn't help but smile.

Their car pulled up to Julia's house. She hugged Mizuki once again and they drove off, leaving her to walk back to her front door alone.

"Don't be sad Mizuki." Julia had whispered to her. "You will see them again, I promise!"

Mizuki sat back in her chair, watching the scenery go by. Faces flashed through her memory…

_Nanba Sempai, Tennouji, Rio, Umeda Sensei, Himejima, Io, Yuujirou, Kanna, Hibari, Sekime, Noe, Nakao, _Tears began to well up in her eyes._ Nakatsu…Sano_. Mizuki smiled a watery smile. _I wonder what everyone is doing this summer._ Mizuki's mind wandered back to her summer spent with Nakatsu and Sano, Helping Io look after her Bed and Breakfast. _Though there was that accident with Makita…_ Mizuki shook her head to get rid of that particular memory.

_Really Mizuki, _she thought to herself, _would Sano and the boys want to see you crying over them? No! So don't! _

Mizuki looked out the window again and realized they were driving down her street. She rolled down the window so she could have a better look. Her brother, Lisa (one of the women who worked with her dad) and Gil were standing outside waiting for her. As the car came to a halt, she jumped out and ran to hug her brother, Lisa and Gil.

"Welcome home Mizuki!" cried her brother, sweeping her up into the air, then pulling her down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Shizuki don't! I'm 17 years old! Much too old to be picked up by my older brother!" Mizuki said, laughing.

"But in my eyes, you're still my favourite little sister." Shizuki said, putting her down. Lisa came forward and put her arms around her.

"It's great to see you again! I can't believe we only saw you once in two years!"

"Well, I believe this time she's back for good, right Mizuki?" Gil said, ruffling her hair, before picking up one of her bags and taking it inside. Mizuki grabbed one bag, her dad and brother each took another, marching up to her room.

Mizuki flopped back onto her bed and checked her watch. It was almost half past six.

"Hey Mum!" she called. "Is it almost time for dinner?"

"Dinner? It will be ready in fifteen minutes." Her mother's cry came up the stairs. Mizuki groaned and her head fell back onto her pillow. Mizuki looked at her watch and calculated the time in Japan. Six-thirty in California…eleven thirty in Japan.

_I wonder what everyone's doing at the moment… It's the holidays…Probably sleeping. Nakatsu and Sano might be training… I wonder if Sano is getting along with his father and brother…_

Her thoughts continued in this way, imagining what her friends would be doing at the moment, until Gil came through the doorway.

"Yo Mizuki." He said. Her head shot up, she had finally come out of her day dream. "We've been calling for ages. Dinner's ready." Mizuki nodded and walked towards the door. Gil pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm really glad you're back, I missed you." He whispered. Mizuki hugged him back fiercely. She didn't feel for him the way she felt for Sano, but he was one of her greatest friends. They walked down to dinner together. Mizuki's mother had made a lot of food. After dinner, Mizuki began to tell her family about life at Osaka Gakuen.

They laughed lat into the night. Her parents were a little uneasy to begin with (who would be happy that their daughter was attending an all boys boarding school without their knowledge?), but after Mizuki reassured them (repeatedly) that nothing bad had happened, they began to laugh at the crazy antics of her friends.

By the time Gil left to go home, Mizuki couldn't keep her eyes open. The jet-lag had caught up with her. Her Mother bundled her off to bed, and she slept for hours.

Mizuki woke the next day after midday. Still yawning, she stumbled down the stairs in search of breakfast. After getting nourishment, she trudged back upstairs and began to unpack. Her mind began to fill with memories.

_I bought this shirt shopping with the guys before our school trip… These gym pants were the ones I wore when I fell and scraped my knee…This is the scarf I leant to Sano when his father was in the hospital…The dresses I wore as Alice at the School Festival, and to the dance…My uniform…_

By the time she had put everything away or in the wash, Mizuki was in tears. She sat on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chin, surrounded by suitcases.

_Mizuki! You have to be strong! Don't spend your time moping over the boys. _Mizuki wiped her eyes, stood up and walked over to the phone.

She dialled Julia's number.

"Hey J! Do you want to get some of the girls together and go to the pool tomorrow or something?"

Julia could hear that Mizuki had been crying, but didn't say anything. "Sure Mickey. How about we meet at about…ten?"

"Sure, we can meet up at my house. I'll see you then!" Mizuki hung up. She rummaged in her wardrobe, until she found every pair of swimming togs she owned. Three. A navy one-piece for school. Hardly flattering. She tried it on, but it didn't fit any more. The next was a pink one-piece that was a lot more appealing than the first pair. Alas, they did not fit either. It was all up to the last pair. An orange bikini, with a matching wrap.

"Ok Mizuki, fingers crossed."

She pulled it on. It fit.

"Thank the lord." She said. She admired herself in the mirror. It tied at the front, and matched her skin tone very well.

"All of those marathon runs in winter and walking Yuujirou everyday really paid off, I look really good. If I may say so myself." She giggled. "I'm turning into a girl again."

Mizuki changed into her robe, picked up a change of clothes, and went to have a shower. She washed the sweat and dirt from flying off, she hadn't exactly had a shower since she got home. Drying her hair, she could smell the unfamiliar soap of America, completely different to the brand she had used in Japan. _NO!_ Mizuki brushed out her hair, but then roughed it up again. Then brushed it out once more, and smoothed her clothes. Mizuki was wearing pink. And a mini skirt. _I haven't worn one of these since the dance with St Blossom's. _Mizuki smiled at the memory, but didn't dwell on it.

Picking up the pile of dirty clothes in her room, Mizuki walked into the laundry and began to do her washing. When the Washing Machine was humming away, She plopped herself onto the couch and turned on the TV. Flicking through the channels, there wasn't much interesting on, so she settled on the Simpson's and went in search of some snacks. When her toast was ready, so was the washing. She went to hang it out on the line and put another load on. Mizuki spent the afternoon going between the TV and the laundry, until she had washed every item of clothing she had taken to and bought in Japan. She had almost cried a couple of times, but she made herself be strong, and held the tears at bay. To keep her mind away from it, she thought about the upcoming visit to the pool with her friends.

When her Mother got home from her dance classes, Mizuki was asleep again. She found a note written on the fridge…

'Mom. Some of the girls are coming over tomorrow morning, and then we are going to the pool. I have done all of my washing, so don't worry about that. 'Night. Mizuki'

Her Mother smiled. _She's getting on with it, and not moping over the past. I'm so proud of her. I hope she will be alright._


	2. Chapter 2

When Mizuki woke the next morning, it was almost half past nine.

"Shoot" she said, before stumbling out of bed and into the shower. Pulling on her swimming togs, she rushed into the laundry, looking for the sunscreen, beach bag and towel. Her next stop was the kitchen, where she began making snacks for the girls who would arrive in… ten minutes! She noticed her mother had scribbled a reply on the note she had put up on the fridge

_Mizuki, Honey, that's fine. Your father and I have a dinner to go to tonight, and we won't be home til quite late, so feel free to invite the girls to stay the night. There's money for pizza in the usual spot _("Second drawer down", said Mizuki). _Have fun!_

_XOXO Mom_

Finally, everything was ready. And she had a few moments to spare. Mizuki realised just how naked she felt in a bikini. She hadn't shown this much skin in a long time, and needed to get used to it. She sighed and walked upstairs to get some cover.

The door bell rang, and Mizuki returned wearing a pale blue singlet over her togs.

"Mizuki!" Came the cry as the door opened.

"Julia! Grace! Steph! Ellen!" Mizuki cried, as she recognised her friends from junior high. The girls threw their arms around each other. "It's so good to see you all! I can't believe how much I missed you!"

The girls continued to chatter for another few minutes, and slowly drifted inside, where they began to congregate over the snacks. After half an hour, they decided it was as good a time as any to go to the pool.

The local swimming pool had a lap pool, a shallow kiddie's pool and a pool for those who were just there to hang around. The third pool had a shallow and a deep end, and in the middle of the deep end, an island made of stone, with a slide into the water on either end. After dumping their things, the girls swam out to the island, and sunbathed and chatted for the good part of the day.

At lunch time, they swam back to their bags. Rummaging through them, the girls unpacked half of the snacks Mizuki had made that morning, and the things the other girls had brought. Together they had plenty of food, and ate most of it, before stretching out and leaning back, basking in the warmth. In About half an hour, they were quite pink, and had had a lot of sun. Julia yawned and checked her watch.

"Hey guys, it's nearly 2 o'clock. Do you want to go see a movie?" she asked

"Sure." Steph replied.

"What's on?" asked Ellen.

"Well, do you want to go back to my place, get changed and have a look?" said Grace

The girls agreed, and began to pack up their things. They walked to Graces house, 8 streets away, trying not to get more burnt than they already were. Laughing and chatting, they fell through the front door, and rushed headlong, up the stairs, to Grace's room. Looting her wardrobe, they pulled jeans and skirts, dresses and shirts, and began to get ready for the movie. They agreed on a movie and time, and caught a bus to the cinemas.

After the movie, they caught another bus back to Mizuki's house, and this time raided the fridge.

Coming to the conclusion, they decided to order pizza. They piled onto Mizuki's couch in front of the TV, and decided to watch a movie.

"What about…" Mizuki said, as she browsed the collection. "Indiana Jones?"

"NO!" the girls replied, laughing.

"Princess Mononoke?"

"NO!"

"None of your Japanese stuff Mickey!" cried Julia

"Ok, ok! Then…Alfie?"

"NO!"

"Too sad" said Grace, digging into the popcorn.

"Save it for the movie Gracie!" laughed Mizuki. "What about… Love Actually"

"Oh my god, Yes!" cried Steph. "Can we? Can we PLEASE watch it!"

Mizuki couldn't stop laughing, but put the DVD into the player and began the movie. The doorbell rang, so Mizuki grabbed their pizza money and went to get it.

"Alrighty," Said the pizza guy, dressed in red. "I've got two Hawaiian, two meat lovers and two cheese pizzas. Uh, I've also got 3 bottles of cola and two garlic breads. Is that right?"

Mizuki couldn't believe how much food the girls had ordered, but paid for it. First, she took in the drinks and garlic bread. Then she came back and retrieved the pizzas.

"_Six_ pizzas?" Mizuki cried as she came in with arms loaded with pizzas. "I mean, I know guys could eat that much, but are you sure we'll eat it? There are more pizzas than there are of us!"

Julia just smiled and took some of the pizzas and gave them to the other girls.

"You'd be surprised." She said, turning back to the TV, pizzas in hand.

_Wonder what Julia's got planned. Usually we would NOT have this much food, even if we were pulling an all nighter!_ Thought Mizuki, as she began to eat a slice of Hawaiian. She was interrupted, however, when the doorbell rang again.

"Maybe it's the pizza guy, and we have the wrong order." Ellen said, reaching to take another slice.

"For the last time, this is the right order you guys! Really, don't be so paranoid." Julia replied

"I'll get it." Said Steph, walking out into the front hallway.

"I wonder who it is." Said Mizuki, walking into the kitchen to get some cups for their drinks. Steph walked back into the living room just as Mizuki was leaving. But she wasn't alone.

"About time you got here, we've been waiting. Come grab some pizza, and act NATURAL" Said Julia, offering a box to their guests, who obligingly took a piece and sat on the pieces of furniture scattered around the room.

"Steph, who was at the do…" Mizuki cut her sentence short, as she walked in and noticed the new arrivals. She stood stock still for a moment, and then dropped the bag of plastic cups, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Mizuki! Is that any way to treat guests who have come to visit you from a far off land?" Julia said, nudging her.

"Yeah Mizuki. Sheesh, we spent a lot of money on plane tickets especially to come visit you!" added Nakatsu, his mouth full of pizza.

"Empty your mouth before you speak idiot!" Noe said, before Nakao hit him on the back of the head.

"We're trying to make a good impression for Mizuki's friends." Sekime added

"Sekime, Noe, Nakao, Nakatsu… Sano. I'm dreaming." Mizuki whispered, pinching herself to wake up.

"Idiot, you're not dreaming" Nakatsu said, helping himself to some garlic bread. "We missed you. We were bored this summer without you getting us jobs or into crazy situations, so we all decided to come over to America to visit you."

Mizuki's face slowly split into a wide grin. "I am so happy to see you guys! I mean, no offence for not believing it was you… I thought you'd all hate me for lying to you for as long as I did!"

"Mizuki, I told you that wouldn't happen." Sano said, speaking for the first time. Mizuki turned to him. Her smile became smaller and shyer, and she slowly walked towards him.

"It's good to see you again Sano." She whispered. He smiled and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"The same goes for you." He said, kissing the top of her head, before resting his chin gently on top of her head.

The girls all "AW'd", as the boys reached for more pizza. Mizuki stepped away.

"Well, I suppose I had better introduce you all. You guys know Julia, this is Grace, Ellen and Steph." She said, pointing to each girl. "This is Sekime, Noe, Nakao, Nakatsu and Sano."

"You mean Sano Izumi? The high jumper?" said Ellen

"The Sano Izumi Mizuki followed to a Japanese high school, which was an all boys boarding school?" Said Steph

"The Sano Izumi Mizuki has been in love with since she saw him on TV?" Said Grace

"The Sano Izumi Mizuki went to school with, convinced to high jump again, shared a room with, talked non stop about for years, and is now going out with? If that's the Sano Izumi you mean, then yes. Yes it is." Julia stated, casually sipping her drink

"YOU WHAT!" the girls said in unison.

"Uh…yeah. That stuff all happened…changing the subject…"Mizuki said

"Uh-uh, no way! You guys are going out?" Grace said

"You guys shared a room, eh?" Steph sad, winking and nudging Mizuki.

Mizuki promptly went red and covered her face with her hand.

"Yes, we shared a room. And yes, we are going out. What's wrong with that?" Sano asked, sitting down and pulling Mizuki onto the couch next to him.

"Why didn't you tell us Mickey!" Grace said, throwing a pillow at her, which was caught by Sano

"I would have… if the subject had come up." Mizuki said.

"We asked if you met any interesting guys in Japan at the pool, you dufus! You could have told us then!" Steph said, throwing another pillow. This one was caught by Nakatsu, who was leaning on the back of the couch.

"Besides, Julia's a bigger gossip than me! She could have told you when she got back from her exchange trip!" Mizuki said, throwing the pillow that Nakatsu and Sano had caught, at Julia.

"Julia!" Ellen, Grace and Steph cried.

"We told you to tell us _everything_! Not to leave out the important facts!" continued Ellen.

"Mizuki, you're friends act differently to the girls I know." Noe whispered.

"And how many girls do you know?" replied Sekime

"Six. Not including family." Noe replied.

Mizuki and the boys laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Julia said. "Girls! On the ready, 3…2…1…FIRE!"

An onslaught of pillows came towards Mizuki and the boys. Laughing, they collected as many pillows as they could, and hid behind the couch.

"Right, this means war!" Mizuki yelled. "Anybody got any battle plans?"

"Nakatsu, you're good at ball sports." Sano said. "We'll stay down and give you the pillows. You throw them at Julia and company. Ready?" Everyone nodded.

"Right you butch American girl! Be prepared to lose!" Nakatsu yelled over the top of the couch, before ducking down to avoid the fresh onslaught of pillows. All of which were collected by Nakao, Sekime, Noe and Sano. Mizuki had been captured, and was forced to fight on the opposing team.

They'd been fighting for about ten minutes, when someone walked through the front door into the living room.

"MIZUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately, looking towards the person who ha disrupted the fight.

"Oh." Mizuki said quietly, dropping the pillow she was preparing to use to make an escape back to her original team. "Hi Mom."

_Ok, so I didn't get the reaction I thought I might get... i.e. NO reviews... lol_

_Anyways, this is chapter 2 (for the audience that does not yet exist)_

_Hope y'all enjoy!_


	3. Supremely Belated Chapter 3

**Aftermath Chapter 3 **

****

_"MIZUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _

_Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately, looking towards the person who ha disrupted the fight. _

_"Oh." Mizuki said quietly, dropping the pillow she was preparing to use to make an escape back to her original team. "Hi Mom." _

"Don't hi mom me!" Her mother cried

"Dear, what's the matter?" Mizuki's father asked, pushing his way through the door beside his wife. "What on earth?" He asked

"Mizuki. Explanation. Now!" Her mother cried, taking her by the wrist and dragging her into the kitchen.

Julia and the others looked at each other guiltily, and began cleaning up the mess they'd made.

"Mizuki" Her mother said angrily, putting her handbag down on the bench "Who are all of those people?"

"Well… They're my friends from school. Remember, when the two boys came just after new years?"

"Oh yes, the one who only spoke about soccer, and the one who liked Furo…" Her father mused

"Wait… you mean Sano Mizuki?" Her mother asked

"Maybe…" Mizuki said.

"That's the one who… And he… I'll kill him!" Her father yelled

"What the hell Dad?" She cried, "What are you doing?"

"Violating my daughter!"

"Sano!" Mizuki yelled, running ahead of her father "Run!"

Sano and the rest of the boys looked up, shocked. Then they caught sight of Mizuki's father, completely red in the face, fuming, coming at them from the kitchen.

Every person in the house under the age of eighteen fled. Including the girls.

They ran out the front door, down the street, and continued until they reached the local park.

Laughing hysterically, they fell to the ground.

"Mizuki, I seriously thought your dad was going to kill Sano!" Nakatsu cried.

"He probably wouldn't have." Julia said

"Yeah, it's not like he did anything wrong." Steph said.

"That was the scariest aura I have ever seen." Kayashima said.

"Whoa, when'd he get here?" Ellen said

"I got to Mizuki's house a little late. I found an interesting aura pattern in an old building, which I went to inspect"

"Oh, right…" Grace said

"Stop scaring the girls Kayashima!" Sekime said, pounding him on the back.

Mizuki and Sano remained silent, sitting beside each other, taking in the fact that they were together again.

"So… What do we do now?" Noe asked

"Yeah, we haven't got anywhere to stay." Nakatsu said

"Idiot!" Julia cried

"What?" Nakatsu cried, "Butch American woman." He muttered

"Why would you fly all the way to America without finding somewhere to stay?"

"Well I thought we'd just stay with Mizuki!" He cried

"Mizuki wouldn't fit all of you in her house!" Steph screamed, laughing at him.

The rest of the group joined in the laughter, bar Mizuki and Sano

"What are we laughing at?" Mizuki asked, breaking out of her trance

This only caused the rest of the group to laugh even harder

Mizuki looked at Sano, who shrugged.

"Wow, I haven't been here in ages, I forgot this park was here" Mizuki suddenly said, looking around. Although the sun was setting, the streetlights were turning on one by one, and slowly the park became softly illuminated.

"Swings!" She yelled, jumping up and running over to them. "I love the swings. Don't you guys love the swings?"

"What's wrong with Mizuki?" Ellen asked.

"I think she's avoiding something." Julia said.

"Or someone." Sano replied softly.

They saw headlights coming down the street. It was now well and truly night.

"Maybe we should head back soon." Mizuki said, jumping off the swing and falling onto her knees

"OUCHIES!!!!!!!" She cried, rolling onto her side, clutching her wounds

"What have you done this time?" Ellen said laughing.

"Sano stood and walked over to Mizuki, kneeling by her side he asked

"Are you ok?"

"I think it's bleeding."

"Stupid." Sano said turning around. "Hop on; we should take you home and get those looked at." Mizuki obeyed, hopping onto his back (the way she had done many, many times)

"We're going to head back." Sano said, returning to the rest of the group. "Mizuki's hurt herself, and we should probably get it looked at."

"Well, all of our bags and things are at Mizuki's house." Said Nakao.

"So are ours." Julia said

"Then I guess you're all coming back to my place. My dad should have clamed down by now." Mizuki said from her perch on Sano's back. "Onwards Sano!" She cried pointing towards her house.

He laughed and began to walk back to her house, followed by the others.

By this time their group had gotten well and truly acquainted, and Kayashima could see all of their auras intermingling.

"This is a nice group." He said to himself.

"What was that?" Nakatsu asked

"Nothing" Kayashima

Mizuki's father had well and truly calmed down by now, and apologised repeatedly to Sano and the rest of the group.

When Mizuki's mother saw her knees, she immediately ran into the bathroom to get their first aid kit, commending Sano on his strength, 'being able to carry a big girl like Mizuki all the way from the park!'

"It was nothing. She's a shrimp of a thing, and I've done it a few times before when she's fallen over." Sano said.

Her parents, stunned for a moment, began to laugh.

"That's our Mizuki!" Her father cried, slapping his daughter on the back. "So very coordinated!" Mizuki's classmates all joined in the laughter.

"So where are you boys staying tonight?" Mizuki's asked, putting the final bandaid on Mizuki's knee

"Well, the thing is…" Sano said, rubbing the back of his neck

"We have no place to stay. Mizuki-mama, can we stay with you?" Nakatsu asked loudly. The boys all groaned. Julia sniggered. Mizuki rolled her eyes.

"Well of course you can dears! We'll put some of you in Shizuku's old room, and then…"

"Why don't we all sleep down here?" Julia suggested. "It'll be like a big slumber party."

"Only if there's no funny business." Mizuki's father said seriously.

"I can assure sir, there will be nothing of the sort." Sano said seriously.

"Well then, I don't see why not!" Mizuki's mother said, clapping her hands.

They then proceeded to find every spare blanket, doona, pillow, sleeping bag and mattress they could, and stuff them in the living room.

While this was happening, the girls rang their parents to let them know that they'd be staying at Mizuki's house. The girls went up to Mizuki's room to put on pyjamas, while the boys stayed down in the living room.

Once everybody was ready, they hunkered down in their spaces and proceeded to stay up late and watch movies.

Somehow, Mizuki found herself in a position beside Julia and Sano, and Nakatsu, for some (as yet) unknown reason, on Julia's other side.

Mizuki assumed it was him using another ploy to win her heart, like back at school.

Two hours later, after Mizuki's mother had come down twice to tell them to turn the lights off, they finally settled down. Mizuki and the boys whispered stories to the girls, telling them of their days at Osaka Gakuen, before finally settling down to sleep…

**LONG AWAITED (BAHAHA) AUTHOR'S NOTE **

****

_Hello all! She cried, trying to dodge the tomatoes being thrown at her. _

_I hope you like CHAPTER THREE _

_Which I wrote this evening after I tricked a friend of mine into reading this story, who then told me it was the best one she'd read and that she'd hurt me lots if I didn't write more… _

_I've been procrastinating with my NEW STORY which is HILARIOUS and TWENTY-SIX chapters long _

_Although _

_I don't think it has an actual story line _

_It's a Harry Potter story _

_Or a Labyrinth story _

_Whichever floats your boat _

_So… I'll see what I can do about chapter 4, of which I actually have plans! OMG!!!!!!!!!  
Beautiful, kind, modest _

_Queen of the Nymphs _

_PS _

_WC 1,319 words!!! _


End file.
